<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delayed flight by just_a_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935149">Delayed flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_cat/pseuds/just_a_cat'>just_a_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_cat/pseuds/just_a_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about how Charles and Logan would have met if they were ordinary people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delayed flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my old work that I found in bookmarks. please do not criticize it too much in terms of grammar cause I haven't learned English for three years so if you see some errors in the text please write bout this. Hope you enjoy my first story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Thursday morning at the airport James waiting for an airplane which will land in two hours. At this time he’s nothing to do. He wanders around his baggage and when he looking at the scoreboard he sees that flight delayed. James sat down and started to speak to the person who sits next to him.<br/>- The flight delayed.<br/>- Yes, I see.<br/>- So, you flight to New York like me?<br/>- Yes, I live in Westchester County.<br/>- Oh, I live there too.<br/>- That’s great ,– the guy with curly long hair smiled ,– My name is Charles Xavier. Nice to meet you.<br/>Shabby James was examined by Charles.<br/>- I see you’re a bad egg. (I love such as you), ~ think Charles.<br/>- You’re completely right, I always often in trouble. And I see that you’re one smart cookie.<br/>- I quite agree with you. So, where you work?<br/>-  I work in school as a teacher.<br/>- What a coincidence, me too.<br/>- Do you have a pet?<br/>- No, because they need to devote time which I don’t have.<br/>- Oh, I also have no time for pets because I’m often on business trips abroad. Suddenly the result of the lack of attention to pet on me shall fall the curse of the Baskervilles, - smiled James.<br/>Charles friendly laughed.<br/>- Maybe you’re right, and I also really like this book. In my library in the evenings I reread this story about Sherlock Holmes with a cup of coffee.<br/>- Me too, but I haven’t my own library. Oh, our flight arrived.<br/>- Yes, the time flew by quickly. How about coming to my mansion on Saturday for a cup of coffee?<br/>- I could not agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>